Upstaged
by KB Twilight
Summary: Kuwabara in having dreams about a woman being held in a dark castle just as the Tantei are sent to save her. But who are these mysterious women watching them from above?
1. prolodge

This is a test. This fic does not belong to Kuroi Bara no Twilight. It cannot be readin while   
operating heavy machinery. And should not be givin to those with small brains. Thank you.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A chilling wind blew her long red hair in several directions. Emrald green eyes shimmered   
in the light of the setting sun, with a red glow elluminating her fair features. The sound of   
soft foot fall indicated a visitor and another girl walked up beside the first. The second   
girl was much smaller than her friend, and a loosly-tied waist lenght ponytail of black silk   
flowed behind her in the breese. Her eyes sparkeled like stars of blood as she smiled,   
"They look different than I imagined." Her companion nodded and the two disappered as   
the last edge of the sun sank over the horizon. Below the building where the pair had   
stood, three members of the Reikai Tantei walking into the Yukimori Dinner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello boys. Have a seat and I'll go get Keiko" Mrs. Yukimori beamed from behind the  
counter and she went upstairs. The three took a table nearest the courner and almost  
instantly the two human (or half human if you count Yusuke) members of the team began  
bickering on a random topic. Kurama however sat in silence, pondering what Botan had  
thought so important. She had seemed very flustered when she had asked them to meet   
her here. Kurama jumped when he felt Yusuke's hand on his shoulder, his facal cast was  
sincerely worried, and then as if Yusuke had read his mind, "Yeah she did seem a jumpy  
but I'm sure Koenma just got spankings or something." Kurama smiled and nodded even  
though his heart was telling him otherwise. The door opened, revealing Botan and a certain   
short Koorime. The two walked up to the table and Botan took the seat next to Yusuke   
with a forced smile, Hiei proped against the wall. Yusuke was the one to break the silence, "So   
Botan, what's so important this time? I know you said it was ugrent but Koenma says everything's   
urgent." Botan's smile faded, replaced by a grin expression, "There's a kingdom on the outer edges   
of the Reikai that will play an important part in the events that are yet to come. Up until a few   
years ago it was ruled by an evil emperer, but a good friend of King Enma's sent a group of boys   
there that removed him from power, forcefully. In the castle the old ruler had held a young woman   
prisoner for many years but when he was gone this woman became the emperous." The four Tantei stared   
at Botan for a moment until Yusuke broke the silence, "Ok, that's a nice story Botan but what does it   
have to do with us? Do you want us to take her out or power or something?" Botan's   
expression grew grimmer, "Oh no!! Nothing like that, she was a very good ruler, but a few   
days age she was kidnapped. This woman is very important, you have to get her back   
unharmed!" Kuwabara broke in now, "And if we don't?" She turned to face him but the   
emotion in her eyes were pieced together out of many, "I don't rightfully know what will happen  
but I know it will be something horrific."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KB: Ok, Ok, I know it's short but it's only the beginning and I have writers block. Please R+R  
so I know what to fix in the next chapter and tell me what you think. Check back to find out  
why the emperous is so important, and who the two mysterious women watching the Tantei  
are. Arigato!! 


	2. Li

Disclaimer: don't own nadda. But if you want to sue me go ahead,   
all you'd get is about 15 cent and two demon nekos.  
  
Author's note: This is a crossover with two other animes but it   
can be read as though the characters are original until it's   
revealed what animes they are. I'll go ahead and tell you that   
one is Sailor Moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The wind blew around an eerie castle. There were guards everywhere   
dressed darkly, holding weapons that could kill a rider, horse and   
all in one sweep. But it was the old tower that caught his attention.   
Inside sat a young women dressed in dirty, yet elegant robes fit for  
a queen. Her hair was black, and loosely fell to the floor. Her   
bangs covered her eyes but it was easy enough to see the tears that   
hit the floor. Think chains bound her where she lay; no man or   
beast could break them. He could barely see her mouth the words,   
"Why? Why haven't they come for me?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
Kuwabara awoke and calmly sat up in his bed. Botan had informed   
them they could not leave until it was discovered where the   
emperors was being held, so the boys should get some rest. She   
had offered them use of a few rooms in the castle.   
  
He slipped out of bed quietly so not to wake Yusuke, his   
roommate, and walked over to the window. 'Was that her? She   
was beautiful, not as beautiful as my dear Yukina but pretty   
close.' His eyes narrowed as his thought back on his dream,   
"who was she talking about? It sure wasn't us, was it?"   
  
"Kuwabara! What are you mumbling about thing time? Go back   
to sleep!" His jumped as Yusuke's harsh word dragged him out   
of his thoughts. Kuwabara sighed and took one last look out   
the window before heading back to his own bed, "We'll save her."   
Yusuke looked confused for a moment before rolling his eyes and   
going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun's glow lit the room where the two boys slept, both   
snored heavily, unaware of the petite girl outside their window.   
She shifted her weight, staring intently at the sleeping boys. It   
was easy to assume she was about to attack them when out of the   
blue she sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, "Why did   
I have to get suck watching them? It's not like they're going   
anywhere anytime soon." Another sigh escaped her lips as she   
rested her eyes.   
  
Suddenly she felt a prick under her chin and her blood red eyes   
shot open. Above her stood a matching pair of Red eyes, Hiei,   
he had caught her off her guard. Weighing her odds she decided   
it would not be wise to go for her own sword. Slowly she raised   
her hands over her head and smiled. Hiei glared and lowered his   
sword slightly, "Who are you? What are you doing out here?"   
The girl sighed again and started to mumble some words Hiei   
couldn't make out but he did hear a few, "Busted!! ...Why   
......... be me? .... get her ......!" Other than that she   
said nothing else to him.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes in defeat and grabbed her arm, receiving   
a look of shock, "W-What are y-you doing?" He smirked, "We're   
going to introduce you to the rest of the team." After a look   
of terror all the girl could do was gulp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan walked into the room(s?) she had lent the Tantei only to   
sweatdrop at the site that met her eyes. Both "Humans" were   
eating everything in site without stopping to chew, or breath.   
Kurama sat in the corner also watching the disaster-waiting-to-happen.   
Botan took another look around before declaring in and exasperated   
sigh, "Now where's Hiei? We just happen to be under a strict time   
limit, we can't let anything happen to K ...... t-the emperies"   
  
"I'm right behind you, ditz." She turned to yell at him when she   
noticed the visitor, "Oh my!"   
  
Hiei finally released her, and she stood up looking very flustered.   
"It's about time." She sighed and faced the rest of the group;   
then they all got their first good look at the young woman and gasped.   
  
Her waist-length hair was jet black and loosely tied into a ponytail.   
She was just a little taller than Hiei, a few inches at most and her   
ruby red eyes held a glare that matched anything Hiei had ever sent   
them. Black sweatpants and a tight forest green tank top covered   
her slender body, finishing in small black flip-flops. But it was   
her face that had shocked them, for Hiei, it was like looking into   
a mirror.   
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Are you done? I though you were   
going to go save the emperors?? 'Cause if you want to save her   
before she's dead you better leave now." Kurama stepped forward   
and towered over their small guest, "Perhaps, but we also need to   
know why you were spying on us. Who you are, and who sent you."   
She nibbled on the edge of her lip for a moment before replying,   
"I wasn't spying. My name is Li but even if I could tell you who   
sent me, you wouldn't know her. Only King Enma remembers her name   
in the Reikai. But I can assure you I was sent to help you, not   
harm you." Hiei's jagan glowed and he signaled that she was telling   
the truth. Botan shock her head and let out another sigh, "Then I   
suppose she'll just have to come with us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the six fought the rough terrain of the outer Reikai   
Hiei conversed with Yusuke and Kurama about the mysterious Li.   
"When I search her I could only tell that she was telling the truth.   
She has incredible mental control, even greater than that of the jagan.   
I could only see what she let me." The others nodded but Yusuke had to   
put in his two cents, "Yeah, and are you sure you two aren't related or   
something? She looks just like you." "Hn. I'm sure. But she does have   
the mark of a Koorime, she may just have wandered off the island." Hiei   
suddenly felt eyes on his and looked up to swap glazes with her. Yusuke   
leaned over, "You don't think she can hear us do you?" Kurama shook he   
head, "She would have to have a kitsune's hearing to make out our words."   
Unbeknownst to them, Li heard every word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The warm light of a campfire danced in the shadows and gave   
Li's eyes an eerie glow. The others had been asleep for hours; even   
Hiei had let himself drift into a dreamless slumber. 'Well my job was   
to keep an eye on them, but I wasn't suppose to be seen. I hope I don't   
get into any trouble for this.' But her thoughts were broken by a soft   
beeping, only audible to her keen ears. Quietly she snuck out of camp   
and pulled a small mirror-like think from an unseen pocket in her pants.   
It was a communication mirror. She flipped it open and the face of her   
red headed companion appeared on the screen. The red head smirked,   
obviously mocking her petite friend, "I see you got caught. Good luck   
trying to cover up this screw up." Li glared at the little image,   
"Shut up Sakura. You try watching them without Hiei catching you.   
But it seems we now have a change in plans. I'll keep them out of   
trouble from the inside, you inform Pluto. Everything seems to be   
messing up, so we're going to need some help. Big help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KB: Well? How do you like it so far? Plz R+R and seeya!! 


	3. My Will

Disclaimer: Do I look like I frikkin' own YYH, SM, or... The other anime that I can't tell you what it is yet (Hint: anyone who has watched Toonami for the past four years and I mean WATCHED it would be able to guess. 'nother hint: the main character has a pet white Tiger.)  
  
Just a reminder:  
  
~Blah~ = action "Blah" = talking 'Blah' = thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = scene change  
  
"Upstaged" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A distant shimmer of sun light hit deep brown eyes, waking their owner rather.. Yusuke-ish (Just imagine Yusuke in the morning only in the middle of a rainforest, without the rain.). The sun was just peaking over the trees and by looking around it was clear he was the first up (Oh my God!!! Yusuke the first to be awake?!?! Hell must have frozen over!! ~Faints~ )  
  
He yawned and started to get up when he heard leaves rustling behind him. Sensing it was not an evil youki he pretended to be asleep and out of the bushes came: 'Li!! What's she doing out there this early?' The said female companion sat down on a pillow if moss and propped herself up on a very, very tall tree, with a long sigh. "It shouldn't be that much longer before we can save her. But if we fail Emily and the twins will never be born." Yusuke chose this exact moment to make himself known, "Yeah I hate "What ifs!" But why don't you explain that last comment."  
  
Li panicked, there's no better word for it. It was obvious she was hiding something big, something important and Yusuke wanted to know what it was. Li's eyes finally fell on Kuwabara and a spark went through them, "Uh can't right now, your friend's awake, maybe later." Yusuke turned to see sleeping un-beauty "sawing away on the nearest log." By the time he turned back all he saw of Li was the imprint she left in the moss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke sat on the ground below her with the longest pout on his face while Li sat panting in the high branches of 'her' tree.  
  
A shadow fell above her, blocking out the sun. Li turned to see the tall figure of her best friend outlined by the sun's morning rays. "Am I enough help or," she motioned over her shoulder to two other girls sitting in the shadows "do you want them too?"  
  
The taller of the two girls was a knockout blond. Her hair fell to her knees and grayish-blue eyes enhanced her giant smile and Tokyo High School uniform.  
  
Her companion was shorter by centimeters. Her hair and eyes were the same deep Persian blue and she bore the red clothing of a Miko of the futile era.  
  
The later stood up and grinned, "Alisa Ran. I always thought you could handle a case like this and not have to draw in two people that aren't even Tantei." "Oh shut up Aidrean!!" Li retorted, "I remember quite well having to help you round up Yoma!!" Aidrean shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. But what does is that we have to rescue Kaa-san, before she never becomes my mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boards cricked and rats could be heard scurrying through the dark tower. The emperors sat in the center of the room, her dark hair falling into her eyes. White streams, full of tears, flowed freely down her pale cheeks. Her generals had tried to protect her, and she had fought to the end of her power but her captors had been so strong. A decision was made in her mind at that moment and she dried her eyes. No matter what happened to her she would show no weakness, proving that she was not the weak-link in her kingdom. A smile even came to her face and she began to sing.  
  
.  
Sotto mezameru (Quietly awakening.)  
  
Hakanai omoi zutto (I always, always wish)  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo (that these fleeting thoughts)  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to.. (would reach you..)  
"Ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga (Unable to forward across "just a)  
  
fumidasenakute (little more" distance)  
  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasaete-ita (The way I see before me is)  
  
no (always blocked. Every time the days I want to see you )  
  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni (but can't pile up)  
  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni (My strong heartbeat turns)  
  
naru yo (into heartbreak)  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru (If there is such a thing as)  
  
nara ("eternity," I want to belive, even if I have to take)  
  
toomawari shite demo shinjiti mitai (the long way)  
  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo (Although I know I've been)  
  
aru" to (hurt before because I'm clumsy)  
  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni (I won't stop; I won't give in)  
  
mo makenai (to anyone)  
anata no koto omou (I think of you)  
  
sore dake de namida ga (and that alone is enough)  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo (to make the tears start to flow now)  
  
hakanai omoi zutto (I wish, always wish)  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo (that these fleeting thoughts)  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to.. (would reach you..)  
Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite- (I've known all too well about)  
  
Ita watashi (pretending to be strong.)  
  
Dakedo ano toki kara mayyoi wa (But since then, my doubts)  
  
Kieta yo (have vanished)  
anata no koto omou (I think of you)  
  
sore dake de kokoro ga (and I feel that alone is enough)  
  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo (to make my heart grow stronger.)  
  
hakanai omoi zutto (I wish, always wish)  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo (that these fleeting thoughts)  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to.. (would reach you..)  
anata no koto omou (I think of you)  
  
sore dake de namida ga (and that alone is enough)  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo (to make the tears start to flow now)  
  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo (My distant voice can't reach)  
  
itsuke wa (you now, but so that someday)  
  
kanaarazu todoku you ni (it definitely will..)  
  
shinjite la la la la la la. (Believe la la la la la la.)  
  
shinjite la la la la la la. (Believe la la la la la la.)  
  
shinjite la la la la la la. (Believe la la la la la la.)  
  
She sighed, and a single tear hit the floor, "Please my love, please find me soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KB: ........ Well? How was it? I'll leave it as a cliffhanger who all these people are. But I will tell you that I don't own the song, it's "My Will" the first end song to Inu Yasha. And those of you who love anime as much as I do please don't flame me for leaving out one of the verses. It's past midnight and my eyes are starting to glue together. 


	4. Koorime

KB- The movie is never as good as the book and the anime is never as good as the manga  
  
Soffia- ~sweatdrop~ 'has she lost the rest of her sanity? Not that she ever had sanity.' KB what are you mumbling about??  
  
KB- Don't get me wrong I love anime. But they cut out so much of the manga and dubbers are stupid.  
  
Saceria- Agree with ya there at least.  
  
KB- I'm reading the YYH and YGO mangas right now and the anime series leave out so much. The only one I've found that's better is Sailor Moon Stars.  
  
Soffia- ~sweatdrop is growing~ Um, you'll have to excuse my mistress. She's a bit lacking in the head and is always making random comments like that.  
  
Disclaimer: KB doesn't own YYH, SM, or RW. I do however own the four girls and Elowin.  
  
KB- Ok, you've made it this far. I think I'm going to start using more Ronin Warriors later in the fic, if you don't know anything about them then read the intro to a later fic in this series "Reawakening." I give full information on the series. Warning: Gory content ahead.  
  
Saceria- Ok you guys are having way to much fun, BEGIN!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poke, poke  
  
"Five 'ore ~yawn~ 'inutes."  
  
Poke, poke  
  
"I said 'eave me 'lone." 'Man that's annoying'  
  
Poke, poke, poke, poke, "Aw come on Kuwabara, we have to leave!!"  
  
One eye opened slowly taking in its surroundings. Yusuke stood over the sleeping oaf with an irritated look on his face, "I mean gees, Kurama and I have been up for hours and god knows where Hiei is." Kuwabara opened the other eye and sat up with a yawn. He eyes suddenly narrowed as the wheels began to turn, "What about Botan, and the other girl, Li right?"  
  
Yusuke sighed and plopped down on the grass, "Botan had something important come up, and she said that we could find the way with this." He held up a silver pendent that was held up around his neck. When he squeezed it the pendent began to glow before projecting a 3D map of the Makai with a little red dot blinking where the group was sitting. He put it away and looked Kuwabara back in the eye, after motioning for Kurama to come sit with them Yusuke mumbled, "Li ran off after I asked her what she was hiding from us. I told Hiei right after he woke up so that's probably where he is. She said something about if we don't save this woman that somebody and the twins will never be born." Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned together and tried to get their brains to make something of this but Kurama stood and walked carefully into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Realization had dawned on the ancient Kitsune the moment Yusuke had repeated Li's words. 'Could it be? Is it possible that she's. no, it couldn't be. Could it? Well that would explain why she looks so much like Hiei.' Kurama was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice where he had walked to until he was hanging off the edge of a cliff. The rocks beneath him had fallen when he walked off the edge and he hadn't heard them land yet. It was eight minutes before he heard a light "ker-plunk" in the darkness below. His right hand had a loose grip on the rock facing above him and his left was groping for a place to hold. Looking up he saw pure blue with speckles of white, the sky. He couldn't see any plants to help him and he was too busy with his hands to get a seed. He still hadn't found a hold for his left hand but his right was slipping. He made one last desperate attempt to find a hold before falling but failed. He slammed his eyes shut as he lost his grip but he suddenly felt a hand tightly holding his wrist. He opened his eyes again to stare into failure blood red orbs.  
  
When he was pulled up the wall Kurama leaned against a tall Makai oak that he hadn't noticed before and panted heavily. He looked over to give his thanks to notice that it wasn't Hiei who had saved him but the missing female of the group. She smiled at him flashing small fangs that Kurama hadn't noticed before (most likely because this was the first time he had really seen her smile.) "Gotta be careful around here ni fox?" He was about to reply when she pointed towards him, or behind him. Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes as he followed the direction she was pointing and gasped. On the other side of the gorge the forest ended abruptly. In truth there was no forest, no plants, no life. It was a complete wasteland and the sky above it was a sickening color of red and black. In the distance Kurama could see bolts of lighting and hear the thunder, it seemed to be looming over an even darker spot than the rest.  
  
He turned back to Li, "I take it that's where we're going ni?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he mentally hit himself, 'Kurama-no-baka she doesn't know anymore than the rest of us.' Well that was what he had thought, until she nodded, "The emperors' name is Kayura. She's over 400 years old I think. The gorge you fell down is a dimension divider between the Makai and the Youja-kai so in a way it's part of her kingdom. The Youja-kai is divided in half much like the Makai is divided in thirds. This is the more barren half; Kayura mainly rules the other half. And just like in Mexico, 'don't drink the water.' It's mainly snake venom." Kurama just stared as Li rattled off all she knew about the dimension and its ruler, "You seem to know quite a bit." Li shrugged, "I told you already, I was sent here to help you." Kurama smiled inwardly, he was finally getting somewhere. Perhaps he could get her to openly admit the rest of her secrets. As he opened his mouth to ask her the rest of the things that were bothering him about her they heard the leave rustling and the sound of a tree snapping against flesh immediately followed by Yusuke's "owwww". Li snickered and Kurama smiled as Kuwabara emerged from the leaves followed by Yusuke who was rubbing his nose with a moan. Yusuke stopped when he noticed his audience and grinned, "It looks our big happy family is only missing one member now." Kuwabara snorted, "Stupid Shrimp. He's got a bad attitude; a major mean streak and I've never seen him actually smile. The little dickhead." Kuwabara's face suddenly met the ground as he gained almost a hundred pounds. The whole group laughed when they saw the startled Kuwabara on the ground with Hiei standing on his head. When the small Koorime moved Kuwabara raised his head and groaned, "Did I mention he has a really bad temper?" Kurama was the first to recover from laughter and his face was so sullen that no one was laughing anymore.  
  
Kurama looked back at the desert behind him and the rest followed his gaze. Kuwabara shivered, "Well that's a little creepy." Yusuke nodded and the silver pendent began to glow and hover in the direction on the thunderstorm, "Well ladies, men and demons, looks like that's our emperors." The men started jumping the gorge as Li looked back at the forest with a wink. Out of the tree poked the head of the blonde girl. She gave Li thumbs up, "G'luck Ali." Li stuck her tongue out at the girl, "Morgan! How many times to I have to tell you not to call me Ali?" The blue haired girl, Aidrean, also stuck her head out of the leaves, "Good luck Li. We'll be there to help you later just please save my mom." Li nodded and turned to join the *current* Reikai Tantei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The edge of Kayura's kingdom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nine figures stopped at the edge of the wasteland. Eight of them were dressed in different armors but only five of them had helmets. The helmeted warriors were each in similar armors but of different colors. The other three had more evil looking armors but their faces held nothing but concern. The ninth figure was a woman. She had short red hair and light blue eyes. She wore a brown tank top that was ripped above her navel and tight brown pants that held slits every foot or so. Her feet were bare and very chaliced. She leaned on Kento of Hardrock, the orange helmeted warrior's shoulder in a worried fashion and began to speak, "Lady Kayura should be held in that castle." She pointed to a castle that was surrounded in lighting. "As her warlords the four of us should have been the ones to rescue her. I have no idea why you wanted to get involved Rowen of the Strata." The helmeted warrior with a dark blue armor stood and said in a heavy New York accent, "We owe her that much. As fellow armor bearers we also have a responsibility to protect the emperors." The other four with helmets nodded and they all stood. Ryo of Wildfire, one with a fiery red helmeted (lets just call these Ronin armors ni?) armor began to talk, "Yeah and we aren't getting anywhere by waiting around here. Let's go save Kayura." They nodded again and began following the three warlords and the Warlordina towards the eerie storm.  
  
One Ronin armor bearer with a green armor lagged behind towards the Strata bearer, "Is that the only reason you want to rescue her Rowen?" Rowen framed annoyance and glared at his best friend, "And what, if I may ask Sage, is that suppose to mean?" Sage remained calm and sighed, "Rowen the five of us are connected remember? Cye and I can feel bits of your emotions through the web the same way we can sense the others emotions and each other's. You guys can't hide anything from us. You're in love with her, and I think she agrees." Sage flashed a smile that would make any fangirl faint making strands of his blond hair fall into his eyes, "Am I close, or did I make a bull's eye?" Ronin glared again, "You don't know everything you know!!" Sage nodded, "No I don't know everything. But you've been my best friend for years, I think I should know you by now." With that said Sage of the Halo walked away leaving his friend speechless and lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were right outside the castle hidden behind a broken statue of god knows who. Lightening crackled above them and shadows nipped at their heels. They could see the chains on the windows of the tallest tower and they could hear a crippled song. The singer would release a sob every minute or so but the song itself was beautiful.  
  
Kuwabara stood and stared at the tower window, "It's just like in my dream." Li stared also but softly she was singing the words; she knew who this song was sung for even if the emperors herself did not yet know. She stood sadly still singing the words though she hadn't released her voice had become audible. Li sighed, still not noticing the Tantei's eyes were all on her, "Kayura. Hold on they're coming, we won't let you down."  
  
Yusuke smiled releasing that Kayura was the emperors and knowing that by they she must have meant the five of them, speaking of herself in third person. He nodded, "Ok, we need to figure out a way to save her. Genkai made climbing walls like this part of my training. Hiei's fast enough to run up there. Kuwabara could use mini Rei-ken to climb it, and Kurama has his plants. One of us could carry you if you like."  
  
The distant look on Li's face told them she hadn't heard Yusuke's plan, "The Ronins will rescue her. We have to save them." The boys exchanged confused looks and Yusuke poked her the same way he had done Kuwabara earlier that morning (it was still morning wasn't it? It didn't seem that long ago.), "Um care to emphasize on that?"  
  
Li whipped her head angrily toward the group, "The Ronins and the Warlords are Kayura's generals! The Warlords tried to protect her before but were overpowered so now the Ronins are going to help them. It is written in the time stream that they must rescue her, we must help *them*!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed like they'd been fighting for hours. Rowan's helmet had been cracked and there was blood mixing into his short blue locks. The armor of Halo had been slashed in many places and his own blood was beginning to seep through the cracks. The bearer of the light blue Ronin armor, Cye of Torrent, was lying on the floor; his helmet had also been knocked off. There was a deep gash in his forehead and he had been knocked unconscious either by the weapon's impact with his skull or the blood loss caused by it. Kento and Ryo had both received several wounds but continued to fight and though the Warlords were whipping out their own attacks endlessly they too were beginning to feel the effects of their battle.  
  
Elowin held twin jitte in her tired hands, both were covered in the blood of the creatures that had been sent to attack them. The nine of them had broken into the castle before Sage and Dais, the silver haired Warlord of Illusion, could even mention the fact that they needed a plan. They were paying for it now. Since Cye had been knocked out the Ronins couldn't call upon the ultimate Inferno armor that require all five of their willing spirits to summon. The warlords were both tiring and angering quickly, they had used too much of their energy already trying to protect her the first time to be of much use now.  
  
Elowin sighed, defeated, there was no was the nine of them could make it to the tower at the rate they were going. She had been named Kayura's second in command but she was powerless to do anything against the fiend that had captured her leader. Elowin braced herself for her sure-kill, but as her body began to be covered in a golden glow two cold pale hands laced around her slender neck.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a tall, beautiful woman with long teal hair. Her face as twisted into a sinister smile her blood red eyes filled with malice, "We've come to far to let you little rodents ruin our plans now. I see no better way to gain the respect that we Koorime have lost throughout the years but to obtain a kingdom of our own outside the ice country. Let Koenma try to keep us from turning the warm human world as cold and bitter as a Koorime heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Li's little speech the Tantei were found racing around the castle trying to find the main entrance. Yusuke gave a small yell when he noticed it but mere feet from the entrance Hiei skidded to an abrupt halt with a wild look in his ruby eyes, "Koorime!" The others had stopped also and noticed the look on Hiei's face had spread onto Li's face as well. Li looked horrified, "They're everywhere. I've always heard stories of their cruelty but I never thought I'd have to meet a full blooded one face to face." Kurama's face went very stern quickly, "They must be the ones who captured the emperors, god-only-knows their reasons. Li there are others in the room, are those the Ronin?" She nodded and he continued, "Then lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elowin's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like pokers of red-hot steam were surging through my neck and traveling to every other part of my body. But it wasn't hot it was freezing. The Koorime, or ice maidens, held the power of ice and could easily turn me into a 5-foot pop-cycle. Though in the back of my mind it didn't make sense; why would the Koorime want to take over a dimension that hadn't been less than 80 degrees temperature-wise in over a thousand years?  
  
I could see the looks in the eyes of my comrades. They wanted to help me but were to busy trying to fend off the beasts that were attacking *them*. Kento's face was twisted with concern and frustration, but that's probably why I was in love with the big oaf.  
  
I looked back into the blood red orbs that were twisted with a lust for blood, I could see nothing but evil there. My vision was beginning to dim now and I barely could see that more of the warriors had fallen. Dais, Ryo and Sage were all on their knees; Kale of the Corruption armor was fighting alongside Kento of Hardrock trying to reach me, and Rowen was trying to reach the stairway that lead to Lady Kayura. The last Warlord, Sekhmet of the Venom armor, had joined Cye in a bloody mess on the ground.  
  
There wasn't much more we could do here. I could only pray that the boys would reach Kayura before the Koorime could carry out their plan. Blackness was beginning to fill what was left of my once perfect vision and the white light that filled the room almost obliterated it. Five blurry silhouettes stood in the doorway but I couldn't make out more than that. I could see the look of surprise and anger on the face of my holder and that alone brought smugness to my heart. The last thing I heard before darkness took me was Kento yelling my name, it sounded like a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we came up to the door we unfortunately found it locked. No problem, I fired my Rei-gun straight through the door and grinned as it lit the entire room. Li glared at me though, ruining the moment, "You baka!!! You could have hurt them!! Watch what you're doing would you!!" So much for Yusuke saves the day. I looked through what used to be the door and gasped. Eight warriors all clad in a different type of armor littered the floor. Only three of them remained truly standing and they were heading in different directions. Three were on their knees and two were unconscious. Then I saw her; the twisted Koorime witch herself. She was beautiful in a sick kind of way and closely resembled Yukina but I figured most Koorime looked the same. It was the woman she was holding that worried me. Her fingers were laced around the neck of a young girl clad completely in brown if you overlook the blood spilling down her chest and the hue of blue her skin was turning.  
  
At first I thought this girl was the emperors until one of the warriors yelled what I could only guess was her name, "Elowin!!" Neither of the warriors that were trying to reach her could have in time so Kurama reacted. Ferns grew up the wall in clumps signaling that either the castle hadn't been used in years or its ruler was a Kitsune. The ferns had been sliced thanks to the recent battle and were covered in the blood of the warriors but they still severed Kurama's purpose. They moved off the wall and laced themselves between the Koorime's fingers, unhooking them. Another vein wound behind the Koorime and shot straight through her black heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the fingers had been removed from her neck Elowin collapsed to the hard floor beneath her and didn't move. Kento plowed his way through the creatures easily now that the Tantei had come to help them and made it to her side in a heartbeat. He quickly grabbed her wrist searching for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief once he found it. His body language told the others that she was all right.  
  
With the Tantei's help the remaining warriors easily found off the creatures. It was only after they had defeated them all that they stopped to question who their new allies where. Ryo, who was back in charge now that Elowin was unconscious, took a step towards the Tantei and made a jester for a handshake even though he wasn't really expecting one, "Thank you for your help. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Yusuke put on one of his most cocky grins and much to the surprise of both the Ronins and the warlords shook Ryo's hand in a friendly manner, "We're the Reikai Tantei. We were sent here my Koenma to rescue the Emperors but our newest female 'member' seems to have a different opinion. She said we should help you, and I guess she knew what she was talking about." He turned back towards his companions, "Isn't that right Li? Li?"  
  
The said teen was no longer standing behind Yusuke but in front of Rowen, "What are you boys waiting for? Are you going to rescue her or do we have to hold your little armored hands?" She didn't have to say anything else as the group of now 14 started the trek up the floors of the dark castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What horrible things await them on the second floor or the third? Will they even make it that far alive? With the full might of the pure Koorime race against them do they even have a chance? Find out next time on Yu Yu.I mean Find out in the next chapter of Upstaged, where all secret will be revealed..well not *ALL* secrets, I still have a lot to surprise you with.  
  
KB- well.how was the fourth chapter of my TSM prequel?? Not a tear jerker yet I hope.  
  
Twins- ~sweatdrop~  
  
Elowin- you aren't going to kill me are you?  
  
KB- ~evil grin~ I don't know yet ~see the tears in the Warlordina's eyes~ No, no, no, I could never kill one of my favorite ocs!!  
  
Elowin- ^_^  
  
Aidrean- what about me?? When do I get to make an appearance??  
  
KB- ~thinks~ In the next chappy I hope.  
  
Aidrean- ^_^  
  
KB- Ok people, I'll explain everything (well almost everything, I have to save some ideas for future fics) in the next chapter. I'm starting to think about adding another fic to the growing family, one that happens before Upstaged and explains how Elowin came into being. Maybe ^.^  
  
Saceria- ~sweatdrop~ um, ok /weirdo/ (/blah/ = thought ^_^) KB's already added another fic to the family that she hasn't updated on her lists.  
  
It's called "A Haunting Past" It takes place in the future at the disposal of The TSM group's children. A mainly YGO fic  
  
  
  
At least I think that's the summary, close to it. Here's a full list of the current family (not including her new idea, well kinda):  
  
KB:  
  
New idea (not it's name)- No clue how I'm gonna work this out yet, let me brainstorm ~Is seen writing furiously in her little pink notebook of fanfiction. Pieces of paper fly over her shoulder every few seconds~ (Ronin Warriors most likely)  
  
"Upstaged"- you're readin' it Hun. (Mainly Yu Yu Hakusho, Some Ronin Warriors, mentions of Sailor Moon)  
  
"Time Stream Mixup" (TSM)- Setsuna has never made a mistake before. What happens when her first causes two dimensions to become one? (Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon)  
  
"I've never, or, not yet anyways"- TSM side story. A hurricane hits Japan leaving the Tantei and the Senshi trapped in door with no adults present. Of course chaos ensues. (Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon)  
  
"Reawakening"- Michiru's sister Aerial has come to visit and decides to take Hotaru on a little beach trip after school. There's no telling what kinds of interesting people you can meet at the beach. (Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors [yeah finally back to RW!!])  
  
"Fantasy"- The future is ruled by machines, mortals no longer believe in magic of any kind and believe the stories to be just that. But it is almost time for Serenity's rule and Setsuna has to make the mortals believe. By sending 15 children of the court she prays that it is not to late for humanity.  
  
The children end up being guardians for the power of Serenity and find that before they can make humanity believe in the world they grew up in, they have to save the mortals from themselves. (Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing)  
  
"A Haunted Past"- The past is returning to haunt Bakura in the form of dreams, visions, and visitors. These haunting images begin taking their toll on his mind and body but is it his past, or Ryou's? (Mainly Yu-Gi-Oh! [At first], later on bring in Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, and Gundam Wing) 


End file.
